Help
by AuthorBimbang
Summary: bibir yg kini terlihat pucat itu bergetar. Matanya mulai terkatup.Seiring dengan kesadaran yg mulai runtuh/"Bodoh!kenapa harus bunuh diri saat aku disini." Gk tau genreny gomen ;


"_Hen-hentikan!" gadis bertubuh mungil itu meronta. Tapi gadis berambut violet itu tetap menariknya dengan kasar. _

"_Diamlah Hinataku sayang~ Kau akan baik-baik saja disini." Gadis violet merah itu membawanya menuju kolam renang. Sebuah borgol tergenggam kuat di tangan kirinya. Sedang tangan kanannya menarik rambut gadis mungil berambut indigo itu agar mengikuti ke arah mana ia pergi._

"_A-aku tidak pernah merasa punya masalah pada-mu akhh~ kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Ucapmu terbata, tubuhmu gemetar karena takut._

"_Kau memang tak punya masalah padaku, tapi aku yang ingin mencari masalah padamu hahaha.." Suara tawa itu menggema di ruang kolam renang. Ia menceburkanmu ke sana. Mengikat kakimu dengan borgol. Kau menolak, tapi dia malah menampar pipi chubbymu dengan keras. Menimbulkan bercak merah disana._

"_Rin! Apa ini tidak keterlaluan?" Tanya seorang berambut hijau._

"_Menurutmu?"_

**Title: Help**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Saia mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada dalam fic ini ;)**

**kritik serta saran yang membangun selalu dinanti,**

**chap ini masih membingungkan, penjelasan akan muncul d chap'' selanjutnya ;)**

.

**Summary :**

_Lama tak jumpa pada seorang yang kau cintai,_

_membuatmu bimbang menentukan bagaimana paras wajahnya sekarang._

_Kau menanti apa yang akan dia lakukan padamu saat kalian bertemu._

_Anganmu berkata, dia akan memelukmu lalu menciummu._

_Dan membantumu terbebas dari semua masalahmu._

_Tapi..taukah kau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya._

_Saat itu ia bahkan tak ingat siapa dirinya._

.

.

.

Selamat membaca (^^,)

.

Tubuh mungil itu, mati rasa oleh dinginnya air yang kini bertengger bagai mantel di tubuhnya. Sekalipun ia berontak, borgol itu tetap ditempat. Tak rela melepas mangsa yang telah ia tangkap.

**Brr...**bibir yang kini terlihat pucat itu bergetar. Matanya mulai terkatup. Seiring dengan kesadaran yang mulai runtuh.

**Byuur...**suara benda jatuh dalam kolam renang sejenak mengagetkannya. Matanya terbuka tapi wajahnya tetap sayu. Perlahan pupil mutiara itu bergerak, melihat sejenak apa atau malah siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kolam renang. Tepatnya kolam renang khusus laki-laki, yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kolam renang tempatnya terjebak sekarang.

"Sen-senpai" Bibir itu berucap tapi hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar. Pemuda berparas rupawan itu sejenak manatapnya. Yahh...hanya sejenak dan kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas renangnya.

"Sen-senpai. Tolong...to-" Kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari bibir pucat itu, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar musnah. Menyebabkan tubuh mungil itu tenggelam dalam air dan hanya menampakkan surai indigonya.

**Blemp..blemp..**

gelembung-gelembung kecil yang bermunculan ke permukaan semakin lama semakin berkurang. Tubuh itu kini terasa ringan. Bagai diangkat oleh berpuluh-puluh balon, kepala dengan pipi chubby itu menyepul ke purmukaan. Dengan mata yang tertutup rapat serta bibir pucat.

_Help_

Seorang pemuda berparas rupawan itu sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ingin menatap ke arah lawan jenis yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di dekat tangga kolam renang. Ada rasa penasaran pada diri si pemuda, mengenai apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, pada jam yang seharusnya mereka tak berada lagi di sekolah.

Mata si pemuda terbelalak tak percaya, melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, napasnya terasa berat.

"Bodoh! kenapa harus bunuh diri saat aku disini." Pemuda berparas tampan itu berenang ke sudut kolam dengan gaya bebas. Menampakkan otot pada lengan putihnya. Dengan lincah ia berenang, menaiki pembatas kolam renang yang tingginya tak sampai 2 meter itu dengan kaki kekarnya. Dan berlari menuju raga yang saat ini 'entah masih bernyawa atau tidak'.

**Byurr..**.air mencuat dari wadahnya saat pemuda berparas rupawan itu masuk ke dalam kolam renang. Merengkuh raga gadis mungil. Hendak membawanya ke permukaan. Tapi..

"Sial!" Umpat pemuda itu, saat ia merasa tubuh mungil itu tertarik oleh sesuatu. Arah tarikan yang berlawanan dengan arah tarikannya. Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam, memasukkan kepalanya sekedar untuk mengecek apa yang menghambat niat baiknya untuk menolong gadis malang ini.

"Sial! Borgol!" Pemuda itu menggerak-gerakkan borgol dengan kasar. Berusaha melepasnya, tapi hal itu hanya menimbulkan luka gores di tangan putihnya. Menyebabkan air di sekitar berwarna merah dan terasa asin.

**Blurr..**.kepala pemuda itu menyepul. Mulutnya terbuka, mengambil lebik banyak oksigen. Kemudian menempelkan bibir merahnya pada bibir pucat milik gadis mungil di rengkuhannya. Berbagi oksigen dengannya. Merasa cukup dengan aktivitas yang ia lakukan. Ia meninggalkan gadis itu. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa di gunakan untuk melepas borgol.

_Help_

Ia berlari layaknya seorang atlit, menuju ruang aula sekolah. Dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pigura berisi dua buah pedang berbentuk tanda silang.

Prangg..kepalan tangan pemuda membuat kaca itu pecah, hancur berkeping-keping.

_Help_

**Byurr..**Tubuh tegap itu kembali masuk ke air, dengan pedang di genggaman tangan kanannya. Sebelum melepas borgol itu dengan pedang, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berbagi oksigen dengan gadis malang itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**Teg..teg,** benturan antara pedang dan borgol yang terbuat dari besi.

"Sial! Tak beguna." umpat pemuda itu lagi. Ia berhenti beraktivitas, memejamkan matanya, mencari cara untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Bukan masalahnya tapi masalah kematian gadis yang ada di dekatnya dan tentu akan berakibat padanya.

Mata itu terbuka, menampakkan pupil kelam yang tajam. Disertai senyum tipis dari bibirnya. Tangannya menggenggam ujung pedang yang runcing. Memasukkannya ke tempat kunci borgol dan **krakk..**terbuka.

_Help_

Ia membopong tubuh mungil itu. Meletakkannya di lantai, tepi kolam renang. Sesekali tangan kekar itu menekan dada gadis yang berada si bawahnya. Yahh..Pemuda itu kini tengah duduk dengan dua lutut sebagai tumpuan. Mengapit tubuh mungil itu. Bukan hanya itu yang ia lakukan. Ia juga berbagi oksigen dengan gadis itu, menempelkan bibir mereka.

Lagi lagi lagi, ia berurangkali melakukan hal yang sama. Berharap gadis yang ada di bawahnya terbangun.

_Help_Help_

"Sasu-" Suara toa seorang pemuda berambut pirang menggema di ruang renang. Menghentikan aktivitas pemuda berparas rupawan. "ke" kalimat pelengkap yang bagai sebuah desahan. Dengan wajah datar ia menoleh ke arah temannya.

"Ap-apa yang kau la-lakukan Sasuke?"

To be continue...

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
